


Search＆Kiss

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: “我们接吻吧，翔太郎。”左翔太郎手里的咖啡杯应声而落，湿热的暗色污渍不由分说地浇在硬汉侦探不那么名贵的西装上，连带着他的心脏都飘起苦咖啡味。侦探一边擦拭一边抬头怒视毫无知觉的罪魁祸首——他的搭档菲利普正懒洋洋地窝在扶手椅里，瞳孔发出的光芒却比夜晚的Mick还吓人。
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Search＆Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ※W完食纪念，时间线大概是漫画时期不过看不出来（）  
> ※就是想写写我个人癖好→直球告白的可可爱爱小朋友菲利普  
> ※ooc预警，时间拖了太长写了后面忘前面预警  
> ※我爱菲利普！！！！！他可爱！！！！世界一番可爱！！！！！！

“我们接吻吧，翔太郎。”

左翔太郎手里的咖啡杯应声而落，湿热的暗色污渍不由分说地浇在硬汉侦探不那么名贵的西装上，连带着他的心脏都飘起苦咖啡味。侦探一边擦拭一边抬头怒视毫无知觉的罪魁祸首——他的搭档菲利普正懒洋洋地窝在扶手椅里，瞳孔发出的光芒却比夜晚的Mick还吓人。

“开什么玩笑。”

翔太郎熟悉搭档检索到新鲜事物时兴奋的表情，一时间又想不到什么能转移注意力的话题，只能把吸满咖啡的纸巾团起来丢在地上，懊恼地看着咖啡渍叹气。

“我可没开玩笑。和我接吻吧翔太郎，就现在。你不觉得接吻这种行为很有意思吗？我很想试试啊。”

菲利普看起来没为搭档的西装或是自己的言论感到一丝羞愧，隔着茶桌伸长手臂试图捏住友人的脸。左翔太郎以作为假面骑士不该有的迟缓笨拙躲过那些纤长的手指，捧起咖啡杯逃到了搭档插上Luna记忆体也够不到的距离外。

天知道那颗天才大脑又检索到了什么奇怪的东西，知识的暴走列车根本没安手刹什么事都做得出来，翔太郎比谁都清楚。他盯着搭档的嘴唇看——硬汉侦探现在绝对比对方面前那盘随时会被吃掉的和果子更惧怕那对嘴唇，但又说不出叫那个家伙去找个其他异性乱亲一通满足好奇心的糟糕建议。

“这个嘛，菲利普，接吻是只有恋人间才会做的事喔。”

好像在对幼稚园的孩子解释接吻的意义，但对象却不是学龄前儿童而是这颗星球上最聪明的人。

他的搭档翻开白花花一片的无字书，照本宣科地念出声：“接吻，不止可以发生在恋人之间，还可以……”

左翔太郎觉得自己实在是失败。他教会菲利普为何保护自己，如何保护他人，他教会他热爱这座城市，他教会他友情与信赖，却独独忘了添上羞耻心这节补习课。急于弥补错误的侦探扑过去捂住搭档的嘴，等对方牢牢握住他的手腕才想起现在的状况。他的搭档直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛他是什么高级翔太郎味小点心，一时间半吊子硬汉有些分不清是自己被吓到眼冒金星，还是那双正对着他的眼瞳里真的有星星。

“呐，翔太郎，”不知道是不是因为那什么该挨刀的相对论，菲利普的语速慢悠悠地拖长，“要不然和我成为恋人不就行了？”

侦探的手还半捂在搭档的嘴上，左翔太郎能清晰地感受到恶魔少年作为人类的那部分呼吸的温度和一张一合划过掌心的柔软触感。

虽然经常作为W合二为一，但如此近距离地观察让翔太郎对搭档的认知又一次刷新。

——长到暴殄天物的睫毛，漆黑着吸收一切色泽的虹膜，翘向一侧的凌乱刘海，还有手指下温热的嘴唇——

如果和菲利普接吻……

至少在此刻很刺耳的敲门声打断了翔太郎脑子里不那么硬汉不那么正直的画面，恶魔少年皱起眉，把园咲家祖传不耐烦的表情学了个十成十。翔太郎挣脱搭档的手去给委托人开门，自己也说不清楚有没有松一口气，短短几步路差点被来回窜动的猫咪绊倒三次。

* * *

委托人是位上了年纪的奶奶，颤颤巍巍地捧着爱猫的照片拜托硬汉侦探。

事实上，找猫如今是鸣海侦探事务所的主要业务之一，光明正大耀武扬威地写在“附赠亚树子酱可爱个人主页”的事务所网站上。左翔太郎一边嘟囔着这一点也不硬汉，一边详细地询问着猫咪的情况，可总也不能无视从事务所另一头投来的视线。菲利普在扶手椅里缩成一小团，闪闪发亮的眼神追着搭档的脚步飘来飘去，似乎他也属于被遗弃猫咪的一员正亟待救援，连白发苍苍的委托人都不由得慈爱地询问起情况。

“翔太郎不愿意和我接吻。”

没常识的少年委屈得厉害，委托人也吓得不轻，假牙和下巴一起掉在地上。左翔太郎把帽子扣在头上，一边向委托人道歉一边痛恨自己的教搭档无方，逃也似地抓着老奶奶冲出事务所，跑下两层楼才发现手里只握了根拐杖，委托人还落在楼梯上。

* * *

找猫却碰上大肆破坏的Dopant对依旧隐藏着大量失落记忆体的风都来说是常事，对翔太郎来说更是Dopant照三餐打。

翔太郎把Cyclone摁进变身驱动器，脑子里却没落得半点清净，搭档的体温随着记忆体传导过来，对方清秀干净的脸庞在意识里来回闪烁。

“想到和我接吻会让你心烦意乱吗，搭档？”

菲利普的声音让翔太郎想起柠檬弹珠汽水，此刻不通过耳蜗直接从神经元注入大脑皮层，泛起酸涩清凉的碳酸泡沫，灼得他生疼。

该死，他完全忘了此刻他和菲利普哪怕是意识都是合为一体的。

不知道该如何回答没有常识的友人，翔太郎操纵着W冲向可怜的Dopant。战斗总能让人暂时忘记心头上的樱桃色，敌人此刻无疑是掩饰情绪的利器。委托人和菲利普都能看出W黑色的那一半格外积极，侦探本人倒是浑然不觉，只觉得自己状态不错发挥超常。

* * *

抱着委托人走失的猫咪把痛哭流涕高声承认错误的记忆体使用者塞进警车，翔太郎环顾四周发现老熟人照井龙不在现场。

“他呀，被那位厉害的夫人喊回家尝试新作的糕点了。”忍靠近翔太郎笑嘻嘻地评论着早退的上司，“真令人羡慕啊，回到家里就有做好的甜点和美丽的夫人。”

想象好几天没来事务所又迷上了潜心研制新食谱的“美丽”亚树子咋呼着端出一盘奇怪饼干的画面，翔太郎打着冷颤庆幸照井愿意收下他们的所长，让他和菲利普免于受到胃部折磨；不过联想到自己这个可悲单身男人的处境，照井倒也算是令人羡慕。翔太郎回到事务所自然不会有糕点迎接他，只有嗷嗷待哺的菲利普——何况他的搭档今天脑子抽了一根筋，还在翘首以盼和他接吻。

他想自己是不是该晚点回去，等待他的搭档对吻的激情冷却下来。

和菲利普接吻——从方才开始就写好了未完待续的画面自动续播，搭档在他大脑里和他唇齿相依难舍难分，罪恶感和混乱的兴奋让侦探自诩为有条理的思绪系成一团。

好吧，好吧，翔太郎发现自己居然无法停止播放这段该死的视频。

“哦，是这样啊。那为什么翔太郎不愿意和现实的我接吻呢？”脑海里的菲利普从视频中抬起头来，歪着脑袋询问试图忘掉这幅画面的侦探。

和恶魔为伍的勇气倒是一抓一大把，要和菲利普接吻的勇气我可真不知道该去哪找。翔太郎苦笑着回答大脑里的菲利普，疑惑着什么时候想象中的搭档也变得这么爱拷问心灵。

“不，我不是你的想象。翔太郎，你刚才没有摘腰带。”

他的搭档摇摇头，语气振聋发聩，掷地有声。

* * *

左翔太郎蹲在事务所楼下，蹲到夕阳无限好，蹲到日落月升，蹲到月明星稀，蹲到仿生记忆体们噼里啪啦地从衣袋里爬出来，拖着他的头发和衣角往楼上拽。大门啪嗒一声从内侧打开，菲利普双手抱在胸前盯着他瞅。

“好慢啊翔太郎，你是在楼下躲我吗？”

侦探把视线移到那些堵住他退路的仿生记忆体身上，这些吃里扒外的家伙一向拿他的搭档当亲妈，指不定他蹲在路边愁眉苦脸的高清照片一早就被上传到了地球图书馆。翔太郎不情不愿地跟着目光炯炯的菲利普挪进事务所，想着查理一世走上断头台也不过如此心情。

他的搭档显然不懂延时等待的美德，门才关了一半就开门见山开篇点题。

“我查过了，翔太郎，你刚才的那种行为模式是因为你喜……”

硬汉侦探把帽子扣在脸上，盯着骤暗的视野发出虚弱无力的阻止声。菲利普的推理向来无懈可击，这一次也大抵不会例外，翔太郎找不到也不可能找到证据来反驳他的结论。他的搭档难能可贵地听了话，中断了真相的单人发布会，再张口声音的距离却近了不少。

“翔太郎会因为这种事情害羞嘛？表达自己的感情是人类的正常表现。比如，我最喜欢翔太郎你了，就像喜欢风都一样。”

左翔太郎觉得自己隔着帽子被一记直线球击到重度脑震荡，他不知道该吐槽菲利普根本不能代表具有一般性的人类，还是该告诉他的搭档大部分人类不会对毫无准备的挚友说出这种话，又或者提醒他告白的时候最好不要拿告白对象和风都作比。

在他过热的CPU觉察到最高优先级任务是处理搭档的表白前，菲利普一把拽下了侦探脸上的帽子。

突如其来的灯光刺得侦探睁不开眼，但他能感受到拉力和重力势能在他领带上施加的协同作用正迫使他的颈椎向下弯曲，也能听清楚菲利普柠檬味汽水般的声音在耳边噗嗤炸出气泡。

“可我却不会想要和风都塔接吻。这真有意思，不是吗？”

* * *

太糟糕了。左翔太郎想。

硬汉侦探的吻，大抵应当发生在结案后深夜的某间酒吧，兑水威士忌的辛辣和冰块一同摇曳哗然作响，刻意调暗的灯光混合着烟草燃尽的气味和香水脂粉的芬芳，主人公皆是半醉微醺，金发的委托人在侦探唇角落下冶艳的红，空气都浸上一层玫瑰色。

但半吊子硬汉侦探连雅致酒吧金发美女委托人的半吊子都没占到，此刻正被同性搭档蛮横地扯着领带摁在事务所的墙上实施法式热吻之刑，亲了个七荤八素人畜不分，呼吸困难大脑缺氧而毫无招架之力。挂在身后的飞镖靶盘硌得翔太郎后背生疼，菲利普的嘴唇却和想象中一样柔软，带着柠檬汽水的气味。左翔太郎一向知道他的搭档是个学以致用的实力派，但不知道原来地球图书馆里居然真的有足以让菲利普娴熟至此的教程。该说对方不愧是Cyclone记忆体的持有者吗，菲利普的肺活量让侦探感觉倒像是真的在和风都塔上的大风车接吻大战十个回合。

自己好歹还和女性来过几段堪称幼稚发乎情止乎礼的花前月下风花雪月，翔太郎昏昏沉沉地想要挣扎而后又不得不向年轻的搭档认输。

地球图书馆售后服务做的不那么周到，只教授接吻方式不教授控制时间与呼吸，当然也没附赠吻后如何处理满溢而出感情的小程序；菲利普放开那条饱受折磨的领带和他饱受折磨的搭档时两人都是生理外带心理性的面红耳赤气喘吁吁。二人一体的名侦探勇往直前的一半大脑心脏俱是一片晕头转向，理性智慧的另一半居然还有余裕捉住溜过脚边的Museum前干部拎在半空中转一圈，把Mick晃得和两位主人一样头昏脑涨喵喵直叫，恨不得用爪子给园咲家大少爷好看的脸上留点记号。

“原来接吻是这种感觉啊！”达成了实践目标的知识暴走列车心满意足揉了一手灰白色猫毛，Mick想要从菲利普的膝盖上逃开又光荣失败，拼命挥动爪子的无助模样让翔太郎想起了半分钟前的自己。

“所以说也差不多该对接吻这件事失去兴趣了吧，菲利普？”

翔太郎不知道自己想听到什么样的回答，不过他确定自己短时间内绝对不想再和活生生的风都塔人间体来一个容易导致全身细胞无氧呼吸产生乳酸的长吻。

“不，接吻的方式还有很多种我没有试过……不过现在比起那个，”菲利普的注意力果然拐去了其他方向，“我检索过了，互相喜欢的人之间的关系就是翔太郎说过的‘恋人’喔！作为恋人要做的事情除了接吻外还有很多啊，你不觉得很有意思吗，翔太郎？”

硬汉侦探把掉在地上的帽子捡起来扣在搭档的脸上挡住又一次闪起星星的眼睛，无奈又好笑地长叹气。Mick趁机重获自由，踩着轻盈的肉垫跳进房间的角落，只留下一对双方尚且都还迷迷糊糊的新生恋人隔着帽子，四目相对。

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2018/11/24  
> 别问，问就是黑历史


End file.
